Currently, information processing devices that execute applications such as smartphones or wearable terminals worn on wrist or the like have been spread. In such information processing devices, a notification from an application may be performed by a sound or vibration.
An information processing device in which a notification from an application is performed by a sound or vibration as described above is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A client device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a terminal including an imaging unit, and a notification is given to the user by vibration.